Demencia
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: desafortunado el hombre que tenga como amante a la locura.


**Disclaimer: ****Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoniaco de la calle Fleet. No me pertenece, la creación de esta historia es sin fines de lucro o dobles índoles **

**Una historia, sin un final más que el que todos conocemos**

Se quejaba…no...Se queja como un maldito cordero antes de ser degollado

Aquella sombra que lo asechaba en las penumbras, mientras el afilaba sus cuchillos, con los cuales desgarraría una garganta y rompería el aliento en ella, bañándose con su sangre. Aquellas navajas tan delicadas como cualquier instrumento para crear arte, música y cualquier manifestación de la belleza extra corporal

Una exposición a su ambiente. Aquel que lo formaba en un malsano mosaico, satírico al gusto, que caricaturesca era la vida

Frente al prisma, que le servía de ventana. Entraban luces desfiguradas eran grises, negras y rojas. Como reflejadas en la pupila de una araña .Hace tiempo que sus orbes no delineaban nada más, que el lóbrego color de la depresión y el carmín

-_esas navajas… ¿no te parece una aliteración más de una burda prueba de valor?_- burlona he imperante aquella voz del borrego logro captar su atención. Era medianoche y su pieza que le servía de barbería pareciera estar poseída por un demonio de niebla

Simplemente el claroscuro de su situación no lo dejaba disfrutar de su reflejo en ese resquebrajado espejo. Ya quería que esa impertinente voz se callara, a veces deseaba atravesarle la laringe. Así de fácil.

Pero no era de ese mundo, era de uno retorcido, aquella figura plateada en el cielo delineaba su delgadez, un perfilado rostro. Algo excéntrico pero agradable a la vista

Otra vez rio, mórbida y empedernida aquella gutural voz. Helada, careciente de cualquier emoción, salvo la mismísima demencia

Sweeney Tood, intentaba por todos sus medios ignorarla

-tú, no existes- dijo tajante borrándole la sonrisa de sarcasmo a su retorcido y no bienvenido invitado, o invitada. Se gano una respuesta igual de perturbante una estrepitosa risa que hacía hincapié en la histeria y obsesión

Aquella plateada figura se paseo descarada por los maderos del suelo, haciéndolos crujir con fuerza. Se puso en acción, a entremeterse en los cajones y baúles de la habitación, hallando pruebas que reflejaban lo perturbado psicológicamente de su dueño

La sombra parecía una manifestación de sus rencores, siempre sacándolo de quicio. Provocando que la gente se le quedara viendo expectante cuando tenía un arrebato y comenzaba a gritarle al aire

No lo dejaría en paz, en sus sueños era mucho más poderosa, aquella sofocante presencia cargada de odio, sentía como le oprimía la tráquea impidiéndole respirar en momentos

-_continuas con ese pulquérrimo ritual cada día…sabes que lo que quieres es verlas oxidadas por la sangre…sentir las costras del tiempo borrarse- _ una vez mas comenzó a reír efusivamente mientras hacía estremecer los cristales hasta romperlos y desperdigarlos por el suelo, para saltar sobre estos, como un vil mocoso saltando pueril en un charco

Todd, permanecía impasible, con su expresión congelada y atenta a la nada

-_¡vamos! ¿Por qué no sales a la calle y degollas algunas cabezas? ¡Será divertido!- _

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no era mala idea, estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta armado con impías intenciones y unas polutas navajas engrosadas en los dedos. Pero se detuvo en el acto

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, su prioridad era el juez. No las pobres miserias humanas que deambulaban en las calles

Su mente se enajeno por cinco minutos completos. Aquella sombra iluminada con la soberbia no había dicho ni Jota en todo ese tiempo. Por fin giro sobre sus talones, para encarar aquella fuerza y sintió como lentamente fluía fuera de su cuerpo el juicio

Su respiración se entrecorto violentamente, comenzó a sudar frio, sus ojos se desorbitaron inmediatamente

-_¿Qué? Jeje ¿acaso te asuste…barbero?-_ chillo burlona, lo que tenía en frente era la vivida y tangible imagen de sus peores pesadillas

Un esperpento tan horrible y espeluznante que lo dejo sin aire en los pulmones ni cavilaciones en la mente

Lo que tenía en frente era el axioma definitivo de una cosmovisión trastocada por los eones

Era la locura en persona

Ni en sus más afamadas crónicas soñó con encontrarse algo parecido

-¿Quién…eres?- apenas articulo con la lengua en la garganta enrollada como una vil cobarde

-_esos malditos esbozos tuyos de nuevo, pero si quieres…una contestación. Adivínala tu mismo-_ desapareció dando aberrantes risotadas al aire. Hizo al pobre hombre doblarse sobre si para conservar algo de cordura, el aire resonaba como mil relámpagos perforándole los tímpanos

Grito por ayuda algún auxilio para su mente pero todo fue en vano. No supo si pasaron días, meses o años, el lo sintió como la eternidad misma calando en sus huesos, pudriéndolos con cada estocada de esa risa vertiginosa

De los mismísimos demonios del tártaro

Quince años alimento a esa bestia, quince años se mantuvo dándole su raciocinio como un parasito y quince años bastaron para que la ironía lo consumiera. Cuando logro levantarse aun con navaja en mano y un impulso homicida no logro estabilizarse

-_¿mejor?_- espeto aquella infernal bocera de la locura. Ahora con una apariencia más soportable pero inverosímil

Una imagen femenina envuelta en colores de los más horrendos y oscuros jamás conocidos o descifrados, con un ondeante cabello plateado hasta los suelos, como las lagrimas de un solitario poeta muerto en manos de la reflexiones inconexas de un filosofo que lo tomo como aprendiz.

-_¿no adivinas?- _ otra risotada le dio un severo latigazo en la cara, Todd retrocedió hasta la ventana donde en el marco se apreciaban sus instrumentos de genocidio

Intento clavarle uno directo al pecho pero este solo la atravesó. Perdiéndose en el suelo frio, abandonada

Aquella entidad de los confines mas cavernosos de su mente se acerco a él como una salvaje bestia ansiosa por devorar a su presa de inocencia perenne

Etérea como los años, vieja como el universo sabía como sus demás hermanos. Imágenes de esqueletos amorfos y dioses de la antigüedad resonaron en sus ojos haciéndolo sufrir espasmos violentos

La locura se acerco

-_eres la mimesis de lo que eras en el pasado…hice un buen trabajo contigo ¡aun puedes verme! A estas alturas ya te abría devorado los sesos_

-¿p-p-porque…no lo haces paradoja de la creación?- intento defenderse en vano

Le regalo una sonrisa sádica llena de dientes afilados. Aquella atrayente figura solo sonrió hasta que fuertemente lo tomo del cuello oprimiendo sus venas y dejando escuálidas a sus arterias. Uno sus labios con los de él absorbiendo lo poco que quedaba de júbilo y anhelo robándole las fascinaciones dejando un cascaron que pronto conocerían como el mejor barbero de todo Londres

Se separo de el arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo ensangrentado

_-porque es más fácil aprovecharme de ti vivo.- _ sentencio con un tono pícaro en la voz, aquello era un suceso con milenios de no manifestarse una repentina peripecia de su parte

Porque la locura mas aberrante la diosa dementia se había enamorado de un mortal. Y nada mejor que verlo arrastrase a el mismo a la venganza y a la perdición para entretenerse más

Pronto seria suyo y la parca sellaría el destino de Todd.


End file.
